Puntos de sutura
by Light Winchester
Summary: "Juvia había suturado todas las heridas en su interior, y había hecho de su pecho, su hogar. Y si Juvia había decidido vivir dentro de él, él definitivamente se esforzaría toda su vida por servirle de hogar." [Celebración del Canon. Capítulo 545]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si lo fueran, Fairy Tail no hubiera sido lo hermoso que fue. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y este es mi humilde homenaje al Gruvia. Quienes siempre han sido canon para mi, pero ahora me permiten gritarlo a los cuatro vientos con capacidad pulmonar espartana: **THIS IS CANON.**

 **Advertencias:** ¿Muchas palabras? Errores ortográficos, mi eterno vómito verbal.

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno,me siento insegura cuando escribo tantas palabras, pero ¿saben qué? no hay error cuando escribes de lo que amas. Y si disgusta, y si no llena. si nadie te deja un mísero review o si siquiera agrada a tus amigos, o peor, si siquiera te leen o consideran en absoluto, pues, who cares? Siempre habrá alguien, en algún lugar que lo apreciará, aunque seas tu mismo xD

Esto jamás será suficiente para expresar el amor que les tengo a estos dos, pero peor sería no escribirles nada. Mi barquito lo logró, superó las tormentas y llegaron a días soleados juntos. Fue una hermosa trayectoria, fueron demasiadas alegrías para un solo corazón y eternamente les seré grata.

Este fic está dedicado a mi xD. Bueno no, era para alguien en particular, pero para todos los fans de hecho. No lo sabrán, pero al menos tuve la intención(?.

* * *

 **Puntos de sutura.**

.

.

―Te dejaré tomar solo un poco más.

Y si Cana no se hubiera encargado de Gildarts, probablemente lo hubiera hecho él. O bien no, porque estaba demasiado ocupado llevándosela lejos.

Lejos de los pervertidos, lejos de las miradas depravadas y definitivamente de las atenciones no deseadas. ¿Qué parte no había quedado clara aún? Nadie miraba a la chica de Gray.

No obstante, allí estaba ella, inconsciente de las repercusiones de sus propios actos, sirviendo de espectáculo al desvestirse tan despreocupadamente. Para fortuna de ambos, él había estado cerca para detenerla y sacarla de inmediato de allí.

Estaba irritado, y el rechinar de sus dientes junto a sus manos empuñadas eran una clara señal de eso. Pero, no estaba enojado con ella en totalidad.

¿Qué moral tenía él para reclamar su desnudez? ¡Había aprendido eso con él! Desde un principio, los papeles se habían mantenido en forma inversa. Inconscientemente, él era aquel que olvidaba su ropa por todos lados e incluso, ella era quien solía recogerla. ¿En qué momento había cambiado eso? Con su convivencia, claro estaba. Y como se arrepentía de ello.

No de haber pasado juntos el suficiente tiempo como para pegarle una costumbre, pero sí que fuera una tan poco conveniente.

Aunque de nuevo, ¿quién lo hacía digno de juzgarla? Al menos Juvia estaba ebria, no se hallaba completamente consciente de sus actos. Algo que también deberían discutir luego.

Porque sí, ella no se saldría de esa sin escucharlo antes.

Él no llevaba ropa tampoco, era consciente de ese factor mientras la arrastraba por su muñeca lejos de aquel nido de buitres, demasiado peligroso para una cabeza hueca con poca resistencia al alcohol y un extraño sentido de solidaridad. Había estado refunfuñando desde el momento en que la sacó de la fiesta, debatiéndose entre las posibles incongruencias del vómito verbal que se acentuaba en su garganta, el porqué de su molestia creciente y su derecho a sentirla.

Al menos, Juvia no oponía resistencia. Lo que se asociaba más al hecho de que fuera él quien la arrastraba, que al alcohol.

―¿¡En qué diablos estabas pensando!? ―cuestionó al fin, su agarre aún firme y su mirada al frente, demasiado irritado para detenerse. Quería discutir eso en un lugar privado.

―Juvia lo siente ―gimoteó, y él no tenía dudas, ella era sincera. Volteó a verla aún en su andar, encontrándose con su cabeza gacha y una amplia visión de algo que lo hizo finalmente detenerse.

Su atención se centró en la gran marca al costado derecho de su cuerpo, visible y contrastante con su pálida piel. Su rostro se suavizó, su semblante enojado cambió al de uno preocupado y soltó su mano finalmente, para voltear y pararse frente a ella.

―La cicatriz sigue ahí… ―soltó sin rodeos.

―A Juvia no le importa ―y era cierto, pero no fue capaz de mirar a Gray al decirlo. Sabía lo que hallaría en su rostro, preocupación y vestigios de una angustia que no deseaba en él. En su lugar, llevó su mano a la su cicatriz, casi como si hubiera vuelto a tomar consciencia de ella y deseara cubrirla, aun cuando en realidad no le incomodara.

Su cicatriz era preciada para Juvia, un recordatorio tatuado sobre su piel que inmortalizaba el día en que renunció a su propia vida en pos de salvar la del hombre que amaba; también, del día en que la suerte le dio una segunda oportunidad y le permitió regresar a él. Alguna vez, Juvia temió mostrarla, temió pensar cómo podría lucir, no obstante, eso ya no estaba allí.

Esa marca era importante, pese a su terrible origen como un actuar desesperado ante la situación en la que fueron puestos aquel día, ella supo encontrarle un significado mejor. Era una prueba de amor también, _era otro capítulo en su historia con Gray._

―¿Le has preguntado a Wendy si puede removerla? Seguro podría ―comentó, y lo sabía, Wendy lo haría con gusto.

―Pero… la cicatriz de Gray-sama también sigue ahí ―refutó bajito, casi en un susurro. No arriesgó a mirarlo, no cuando la angustia se acentuaba en sus propias facciones. Si de ella hubiera dependido, Gray jamás hubiera salido herido.

Ambos compartían el dolor de ese día, y también las ganancias. Ese día la vida quiso filtrarse de sus cuerpos, y esas cicatrices eran la prueba de que habían sido selladas a tiempo. _Eran la prueba de que estaban vivos._

Porque cuando se tiene amor en la vida, se debe seguir viviendo.

―¡Es diferente con los chicos! ―refutó de inmediato, empuñando sus manos y alzando una al aire, al tiempo que avanzaba un paso e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia ella, enfatizando sus palabras. ¡Por supuesto era distinto para hombres y mujeres! Y más que obviamente lo era para él. A Gray no le molestaban las cicatrices, jamás lo habían hecho. Las cicatrices físicas, no son tan difíciles de sanar como las emocionales. Algunos podrían creerlas deformidades sobre su piel, pero para Gray eran la prueba orgullosa de aquello que estaba dispuesto a hacer por sus seres queridos ―por protegerlos― y no era ajeno al factor de que la más grande, la más difícil de cerrar había sido la que él mismo se había infligido para salvar a la mujer frente a él. A la mujer por quien estuvo dispuesto a renunciar a su propia vida, más de una vez. Y sin embargo, no podía verlo igual en Juvia. Ella era una chica, ella no necesitaba eso― Tu cuerpo, bien…

Juvia lo había dicho ese día, su vida siempre le había pertenecido y siempre le pertenecerá. Juvia lo salvó, su sangre corría desde ese día dentro de él, abriéndose paso físicamente, en un cuerpo que ya le era suyo. Porque desde hacía mucho Gray lo sabía, _él era suyo._

Pero, ¿cómo decirle eso? Sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Con su molestia disminuida, y con la visión de Juvia frente a él, concentrarse lo suficiente para concretar aquella oración le había sido imposible.

―¿Qué sobre el cuerpo de Juvia? ―preguntó de forma inmediata, alzando su rostro para mirarlo.

Y empeorando su mudez.

Si escoger las palabras adecuadas había sido difícil, recordar lo que había considerado decir le era entonces imposible. Las palabras simplemente habían huido de su cabeza.

Juvia lo miraba expectante, con sus enormes ojos brillando en su dirección. Allí, ligeramente inclinada hacia el frente sobre el suelo, con las palmas de sus manos sosteniendo su peso, ocasionando que sus brazos se juntaran lo suficiente para aprisionar sus pechos y acentuar así la privilegiada visión que ya tenía de ellos desde su posición.

Y que llevara tan poca ropa, por supuesto no volvía la situación menos insinuante.

Tragó en seco, podía sentir sus mejillas y todo su cuerpo arder, incluso era consciente de las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a descender por su rostro. No lograba encontrar las palabras, siquiera estaba seguro de poder encontrar su voz si intentaba abrir su boca.

Probablemente pasaron segundos, pero para ambos se sintió como eternidad. Juvia seguía a la espera, sin presionarlo, pero con su corazón latiendo tan ansiosamente que incluso era audible. O bien, podría ser el suyo mismo, no estaba seguro. El nerviosismo lo carcomía, y necesitaba una respuesta.

Era sencillo, ¡debía serlo! Juvia no necesitaba esa cicatriz en su cuerpo como recordatorio de su amor, como símbolo de la fuerza de ese lazo que los unía. Juvia era Juvia, parte de él y no únicamente porque ella eligió seguir viviendo en él al entregarle su sangre, ¡Juvia se había instalado en su pecho mucho antes de eso! Él quería cuidarla, protegerla de la más pequeña de las nimiedades, hasta del más grande de los dolores. Ella no necesitaba marcas en su piel, ella lo tenía a él, tanto como él a ella.

Ellos eran la prueba viviente de su amor. Y eso, era lo que debía decirle.

―Es… ―inició, pero su hablar se escuchó como un vago balbuceo― bien… ―Delicado, hermoso, tantas palabras pasaron por su mente, pero se perdieron antes mismo de abandonar sus labios― es… eres mía ―finalizó. No pudo mirarla entonces, desvió su mirada inmediatamente, irguiendo su cuerpo para así poder echar su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando disimular su sonrojo, consciente de lo que aquellas palabras significaban.

Gruñó, no por estar molesto, sino porque al final había terminado por vociferar lo obvio, aquello cuyo significado lo sabían ambos. El cuerpo de Juvia era suyo, sus sentimientos también lo eran, su misma existencia lo era, tanto como él en totalidad le pertenecía a ella. Y los chillidos emocionados que ella había estado dejando escapar con genuina alegría desde que escuchó sus palabras, eran la prueba de que ella lo comprendía.

No necesitaba una cicatriz que se lo recordara, porque ellos lo sabían. Era un secreto a voces.

Juvia había suturado todas las heridas en su interior, y había hecho de su pecho, su hogar. Y si Juvia había decidido vivir dentro de él, él definitivamente se esforzaría toda su vida por servirle de hogar.

.

.

―1.498―

―Gracias por leer―

.

.

* * *

 **N/A2:** Esto no es despedida, tengo bastante más listo para esto. Pero, de momento, gracias a quienes me acompañaron en lo hermoso que fue este recorrido.


End file.
